Sweet and Sour
by The Emerald Dragon15
Summary: Well hello there, ladies and gentleficcers. My second fan fiction, and yes, this one probably won't go past two chapters. Roses are red, violets are blue, there's stars in the sky and Iris loves you. Negaishipping Fanfic.
1. Hot tiles, cold tiles and diaries

**(Anything with an Asterisk, basically this "*" represents when a person is thinking.)**

**"OOOOOOWWWWW!" Screamed Ash Ketchum, as he stepped on a scaldingly hot tile just outside the pokemon centre. His misfortune drew laughs from the two others with him; Iris and Cilan, Ash had been travelling with them for a while... and boy were they hard to ignore. Ash looked at the reddened sole of his foot and scowled; why on Earth couldn't somebody have pointed it out to him? **

**Cilan and Iris both looked at him, Iris however was looking at him in a much more dreamy fashion then the grinning Cilan. Oh how she liked that boy, his Ebony black hair, his big hazel eyes and his love for pokemon had seen to it that they'd be together someday. Then, out of the blue, Axew, a pokemon that was travelling with Iris popped into the view of the three people present. After a brief stare at Ash, Axew unassumingly walked onto the same hot tile as Ash.**

**Ash and his two travelling partners sweatdropped as Axew let out a loud cry of pain and shock. Axew sighed, his trainer was still focused on Ash, eventually Axew gave up and sauntered off to go find Pikachu; Ash's best friend and travelling partner. Maybe he would have something to do? **

**Cilan soon broke the deafening silence, with a smile and a few words.**

**"Anyone hungry? I feel like cooking something special" **

**To Ash, food was a gift from Arceus and he wasn't going to pass up anything like that.**

**"ME, Cilan, i'm starving and i want this and this and..." **

**After several moments, Iris broke in.**

**"ASH, you're such a kid" she said, as a smile tugged at her lips.**

**Sighing, Cilan went off to prepare the dinner for Ash and Iris, while those two were left alone, he could cook to his heart's content. Iris could think about just HOW she would tell Ash about her feeling for him, and Ash... well... he could sleep... if Iris weren't around that is.**

**Well, that's how Iris' wanted it...**

**"Iris, i've gotta go find Pikachu, i'll be back soon!" Ash said smiling.**

**"Ok, but Ash-" **

**Like that, Ash was gone.**

**Ash went inside to the kitchen's, no Pikachu. **

**Ash went to see if Nurse Joy had seen Pikachu, still no Pikachu...**

**Eventually, with sweat pouring down his flushed face and his clothes and cap sticking to him, he found Pikachu. **

**Pikachu was with Axew, and they had stumbled upon a small diary, it looked new and had several entries already wrote in...**

**The lightbulb dinged and Ash realised just who it belonged to. **

***T-this is Iris' diary, but the real question is, should i look at it?***

**Curiosity, eventually got the better of Ash, and... a few moments later...**

**"Cilan... cooks nice food, Axew's pokemon food recipe..." **

**Soon, he stumbled across something which surprised him**

**"Ash Ketchum, he's so dense, but he's incredibly kindhearted and i just know how i feel about him. I love him-" **

**Ash dropped the diary out of plain shock...**

**"Wha-" Ash sounded out in surprise. **

**The soft sound of footsteps echoed through the adjacent rooms, Ash was leaving Iris' diary far behind. After he had managed to run back outside, his face was red and he was panting, in the strong summer heat. Eventually, a very happy Cilan called them over to a small table for the dinner he'd set out...**


	2. Spinning your emotions like a top

div style="font-family: Noteworthy;  
font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px;  
-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875);  
-webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563);  
-webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"By the time, Iris had reached the table, Ash had already piled his plate high with various foods. It smelt great, and the excellent weather was also helping the mood. Iris grabbed a seat next to Ash and sat down, causing him to gulp with nerves. Cilan was too busy complimenting himself on the food he had cooked as he sat down and began to eat also. Iris didn't feel like eating./div 


End file.
